bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuru Inazuma/Eienrai
Eienrai (永遠雷, Eternal Thunder) is a powerful entity in "A Certain Unlucky Person", and the main antagonist of PersonaSuperiorDeus' storylines before being redeemed. He is a infamous and highly feared serial killer known as the "Sōrai no Kishi" (蒼雷の騎士, "Azure Thunder Knight"). At the end of "A Certain Unlucky Person", he is revealed to have his own, far more sinister motives, which are quickly halted as Gunha Teishin supposedly kills him; in actuality, he was dragged into Hell. In Turn Back The Pendulum, his subordiate and follower, the Diabolus Nova, breaks the seal holding him in Hell, and he becomes the main antagonist for the remainder of Turn Back The Pendulum. The threat he imposes upon the main characters makes him far more dangerous than any other foe could ever be. The Soul King could not have picked a better host to eliminate Gai Nagareboshi; an assessment that is immediately proven when Eienrai kills Gai in his first battle. However, Eienrai soon kills the Soul King and assimiliates its power for himself. In their final battle during "Turn Back The Pendulum", as Eienrai completely assimilated the Soul King and Gai regained all of his former power, though remaining in control through willpower alone, the two foes fought a devastating battle, but after exhausting themselves to the point that they were too weak to maintain their ultimate forms, they continued to fight as unpowered beings with their bare hands to the death until Gai spared Eienrai. Several hundred years ago, Eienrai went by the name of "Mitsuru Inazuma" (稲妻=満, Inazuma Mitsuru), and was the Substitute Shinigami for Osaka, Japan. Appearance As Eienrai; Mitsuru undergoes a significant change- both phyiscally and mentally. Mitsuru now has a slightly 'zombified' look to him. He has blue hair, sharp canines, and tattoos located on each side of his face. He has slitted golden eyes. He wears orange clothes, which are accented by patchwork and stitches throughout the design. He has a wide shoulder band across his right shoulder, three belts across his high collar, many belts on the legs of his pants, and torn gloves. He also wears an orange hat with a 'W' symbol in the center. ﻿ Personality and Traits﻿ Eienrai is drawn to violence, feeling an unbearable tension that can only be eased through fighting. When confined in a jail cell, he becomes so frustrated that he begins banging his head on the wall until he draws blood. Yet he is not mindless; he is capable of intelligent manipulation and does not make stupid decisions. He yearns for death at Gai Nagareboshi's hands; this is due to Gai's Awakened Form being the only force in all of existence capable of matching him one-on-one and possessing the ability, Anki, which could stop him from reincarnating. Due to the horrors he had seen during his time as Mitsuru, Eienrai wished for a quick death; his obsession with death drove him to do many horrible acts of cruelty in order for Gai to hate him. As such, he acts psychopathic in order for Gai to direct his hatred at him and strike him down with "all of your Gai's hatred". While he mostly puts on a bombastic, highly malicious, sociopathic and affable facade, with a desire to prefer to enter fights less, Eienrai sees Gai as the only entertaining challenge for him and takes great enjoyment in in their fight. As Gai is the only other being that can destroy Eienrai, Eienrai goes to extreme lengths to make sure that he would not fail- ironically acting as a twisted protector of sorts. A great example of this is in Gai's battle against Kagirinai- where Eienrai stepped in almost killed the Mototsu in retaliation for laying a hand on "my excecutor". He is prone to toying with his opponents on the rare occasion that he enters a fight, but when it comes to crunch time, he will obliterate them in an instant. When executing an opponent, Eienrai tends to proclaim; "The Soul King's judgment is given. It's death!" (霊王の判決を言い渡す。死だ！, "Reiō no hanketsu o iiwatasu. Shi da!") ﻿ History Synopsis Powers and Abilities See Mitsuru. Stats Zanpakutō Trivia Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Villains Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Original Characters